


Stark-Grade Advice

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [101]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony actually makes sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark-Grade Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Clint entered Phil’s office, the door closing softly behind him. “Heeeeeey Phil.” He greeted somewhat awkwardly.

Phil sighed and looked up from his screen. “What did you do?”

"What? Why do you always assume the worst? Now, I can’t even just visit my boyfriend while he’s at work because I miss him?"

"Did you kill anyone?" Phil went back to typing as he talked to Clint.

"Wh- Phil, no. I didn’t. I swear to God, I didn’t."

"What did you do then? You’re using your I’m-so-sorry-I-tried-fixing-it-but-it-just-got-worse voice."

—-

"For the record, I am sorry. And I  _did_  try to fix it.” Clint scratched his head. “but it got worse.”

Phil stared, horrified at the sight before him. Lola was parked and on the hood were huge circular scratches. Phil couldn’t breathe all of a sudden. Lola had scratches on her. and it doesn’t look like it was an accident. 

"Oh my god, what did you do?"

"Well, I… It was an accident?"

"What. Did. You. Do?" Phil gritted out.

"I was trying to clean her… I thought I could surprise you. And there was a spot on the hood. A spot that wouldn’t come off. So I tried a sponge. the one with the coarse side on it? Tony  came over and talked to me, so I was distracted. I didn’t realize I was wiping her coarse-side down and… well…" Clint explained in a rush. Phil still wasn’t looking at him. "Phil." He tried touching the man’s shoulder but Phil rebuffed.

"No. You know what? I don’t want to hear it right now. Why don’t you go bother someone else?" Phil spat out.

Clint’s hand lingered in the air for a moment before he nodded and silently left.

—-

"For someone who’s supposed to be a nice guy, you’re an asshole." Tony said as Phil closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing in my office, Stark?" Phil rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want to do this. not now of all times. He was already seething. Stark does not need to add to his problems.

"I’m here to tell you to go fuck yourself." Tony said as he was seated on Phil’s chair, leaned back, playing with a tennis ball, tossing it from one hand to the other with his feet was propped up on Phil’s desk.

"Excuse me?"

Tony hissed. “No. Can’t excuse this one, agent. What you did to Clint-“

"What, you’re fighting his battles for him now?"

"I’m not. I’m more of like a rogue spy going off to kick some sense into the bad guy behind his back, but see, this what I’m talking about. This- This Lola thing, This  _shouldn’t_  be even a battle. He scratched your car-“

"It wasn’t an accident. He scratched Lola."

“ _So. fucking. what._ " Tony put his legs down and leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "It’s a car, Phil. It’s a car and you can paint over the scratch. Point is, you over reacted and now birdbrain left probably to squat at his old apartment. Natasha’s gone to try and convince him to come back to the tower but he’s refusing. Are you really saying that a car scratch is all it takes to separate you two?" Tony stood. "He’s a bird brain, but he meant well, Coulson. And contrary to what you believe, It was an accident. I suggest you talk to him now, blow this whole thing over, before it gets any worse." Without another word, Tony left Coulson’s office.

What has the world come to when Tony Stark actually gave good relationship advice.

—-

The doorbell rang forcing Clint to get up from his old couch and trudge to the door. It was probably Natasha again. He’d tell her to go suck a dick if she couldn’t send a shiver down his spine with a single look. 

"Look, Tasha. I get tha-" Clint trailed off. 

It wasn’t Natasha.

Phil stood there with a box of piping hot pizza in his hands, opened to show that it was pepperoni and on the lid, with Phil’s neat hand writing, it read:

_I’m sorry for being a jackass. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Please forgive me? I love you more than I love Lola._

Clint couldn’t help but huff a laugh at that. “You sure about that?”

Phil closed the box and smiled sadly. “Yes. It was stupid to get mad at you for something so trivial. I was being irrational and I lashed out on you. I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve it. And if you don’t want to see my face anymore, I can understand. You can keep the pizza.” He handed Clint the pizza and turned around.

Clint rolled his eyes at the retreating man. “I have beers in the fridge and we can watch Supernanny together…” He called out. Phil stopped and looked back at him. “Care to join me?” Clint grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/97890755406/mayon-volcano-and-hurricane-mario-having-a)


End file.
